Cirque du S'Lay Pack
The Cirque du S'Lay pack was formed by young members of the South Florida septs (The River-of-Grass and the Rolling Green) to study, oppose, and destroy the corruptive influence known as the Midnight Circus. While this is not the pack's only purpose, it is the reason for the pack's formation and their overarching goal as a pack. It remains to be seen if the pack remains together once the threat of the Circus is eliminated. Pack members include the following garou: *John "Draws-the-Net" Weaver, athro metis galliard Glasswalker, Pack Alpha *Joshua "Honors-the-Old-Ways" Talltrees, adren homid theurge Uktena, Pack Beta *Sybil "She-Who-Walks-Alone" Angelis, adren homid theurge Black Fury *Aurora Rider (Rite of the Totem Pending) *Fleur "Lights-the-Shadows" Childe, Cliath homid galliard Child of Gaia The pack's totem is Owl. Owl '-Boons-' *Children gain wings in the Umbra. *-2 difficulty on rolls involving stealth, silence or quiet. *The pack gains 3 dice for gifts involving air, travel or darkness. *+2 temporary Wisdom each. '-Additional Powers-' *Can speak to all pack members. *Can always find pack members. *Nearly always with pack members. *Mystically connected with the pack. *Allows communication among pack members, even over great distances. '-Spirit Charms-' *Materialize (237) - This Charm lets a spirit take physical form on Earth. The spirit must have a Gnosis score equal to or greater than the area's Gauntlet rating. A spirit's physical form appears just as the spirit appears in the Umbra. The spirit's Gnosis rating is used for all Social and Mental rolls. Stamina and Dexterity rolls use the spirit's Willpower as a dice pool. Strength uses Rage. All rules for spirit Traits in the Umbra apply to the physical world. Materialized spirits don't have Abilities, but their dice pools are assumed to take the spirit's knowledge into account. In some circumstances, such as a toad-spirit trying to program a computer, the Storyteller should divide the spirit's dice pool in half and raise the difficulty numbers to reflect the spirit's lack of knowledge. Materialized spirit forms do possess health levels like most physical creatures. Spirits usually have seven health levels, but the Storyteller may make exceptions for things like elephant-spirits or particularly monstrous Banes. If a spirit "dies" in the Material world, it enters Slumber automatically upon its return to the Umbra. Many spirits will not use this Charm except in extraordinary circumstances. The modern world is far from welcoming to their kind. *Armor (238) - This Charm grants a spirit a measure of protection. By expending two points of Essence, the spirit gains a soak pool equal to its Gnosis for the remainder of the scene. *Create Fires (238) - With a successful Gnosis roll, the spirit can create small fires. The difficulty varies (from 3 for small fires to 9 for conflagrations). The fires must have fuel in order to keep burning. *Healing (239) - This Charm allows a spirit to heal physical beings (such as Garou). A spirit can heal up to its Gnosis in health levels of damage. So, a spirit with 5 Gnosis can restore five health levels. The Storyteller rolls the spirit's Gnosis against a difficulty of 6 for regular damage and 8 for aggravated damage. This Charm can be used only once per scene per target. *Blast (238) - This Charm allows the spirit to direct its Rage at opponents from a distance. Depending on the spirit, this effect may take different forms. Some spirits send bursts of fire at their targets, while others use glass, lightning and even swarms of insects. The spirit causes its Rage in dice of aggravated damage; no roll to hit is required. However, this attack drains a point of Essence from the spirit. *Updraft (239) - The spirit can lift a human-sized creature into the air, but doing so requires a successful Willpower roll. *Airt Sense (237) - Most spirits have a natural sense of the airts (directions) of the spirit world, and they are able to travel about without much difficulty. They can create or find spirit tracks at will. The Storyteller rolls Gnosis for a spirit to locate a particular place or individual in the Umbra. However, even spirits aren't infallible, and a botch can lead them to an unforgiving Realm (especially if they are leading a pack of werewolves). *Re-form (238) - Spirits may dissolve their forms and transport themselves through the Umbra to their home Domains. Glass Walkers refer to this Charm as "re-spawning." It takes a spirit a full turn to try to re-form. The Storyteller must roll the spirit's Gnosis successfully for this Charm to succeed. Spirits use this Charm to flee their enemies.